Decision
by aisya-chan
Summary: Masih ingat Sisi Lain Kehidupan? Ini sekuelnya     Link untuk sisi lain kehidupan: /s/5862538/1/Sisi Lain Kehidupan


Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh Naruto bukan milik saya, saya hanya menulis fiksi tentang mereka

Masih ingat Sisi Lain Kehidupan? Ini sekuelnya ^^

Link untuk sisi lain kehidupan: .net/s/5862538/1/Sisi_Lain_Kehidupan

**Decision**

"Sasuke, bisa kita makan bersama siang ini?" tanya Sakura di telepon. Ia sedang berhenti sebentar dar kesibukannya mengecek berkas-berkas di ruang kerjanya. Gadis itu ditemani Shizune yang tersenyum mendengarkan pembicaraan nonanya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Siang ini aku makan di panti, kalau kau mau aku bisa jemput," jawab suara berat Sasuke di seberang sana. Tak ayal, raut wajah Sakura berubah. Lagi-lagi gagal makan berdua. Sejak ayahnya mengizinkan hubungan mereka, Sakura belum pernah sekalipun makan berdua dengan Sasuke. Selalu ada orang ketiga bersama mereka. Entah itu Gaara, atau anak-anak panti.

Kencan? Huh, tidak pernah Sasuke membiarkan waktunya untuk mereka berdua. Ia sibuk dengan proyeknya di distrik Konoha. Tadinya Sakura berusaha memahami sikap Sasuke dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi, lama kelamaan Sakura iri melihat Ino, Kiba, terutama Naruto. Mereka berkencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tapi Sasuke?

"_Kau tahu? Aku bukan tak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Tapi aku merasa masih belum pantas bersenang-senang denganmu, Sakura. Masih banyak pembuktian tanggungjawab yang harus kutunjukkan agar aku pantas bersama denganmu," ujar Sasuke suatu hari saat Sakura jujur mengatakan ketidaknyamanannya._

"_Jadi?"_

"_Bersabarlah, dan jadilah Sakuraku yang manis," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura di ruang kerjanya. Sedikit mengacak kemudian merapikannya kembali. Saat itu Shizune berdiri di luar ruang kerja Sakura._

"_Tapi, Sasuke. Kau bahkan belum pernah menciumku," rengek Sakura. Sasuke segera membulatkan tatapannya, matanya terbelalak. Sejurus kemudian ia terkekeh sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Dilihatnya pipi Sakura memerah meski ia tahu Sakura tidak memakai kosmetik di wajahnya._

"_Maaf, maaf, aku tertawa tadi. Kau ini, kau tahu kan sebabnya aku belum menciummu?" sahut Sasuke bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, yang menimbulkan efek merah pada seluruh wajah Sakura, bukan hanya pipi. "Hanya suamimu yang berhak melakukan itu, Nona," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura bereaksi, kini Sasuke memeluknya._

"_Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan, Sakura, saat ini. Sebelum kita terikat sah di altar. Dan, kau ingat kan, kita belum direstui Nenek Chiyo?"_

_Sakura mengangguk di pelukan Sasuke. Ia tahu, hingga saat ini nenek baik itu masih belum bisa menerima hubungan mereka tanpa Sakura ketahui alasannya. Mereka tetap diam, sama menikmati keadaan itu, saling berpelukan. Hanya beberapa saat saja, sampai Sasuke melepas pelukannya._

"Aku ikut, Sasuke," ucap Sakura. Terdengar Sasuke mengiyakan. Sakura meminta Shizune mencatat jadwal siangnya ini agar rekanan bisnisnya tahu ke mana ia pergi jika ada yang menelepon Shizune. Sekarang sudah pukul 12.00 dan Sasuke akan menjemput sekitar 1 jam lagi. Sakura masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya setelah telepon diakhiri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang membuka kembali hasil laporan terbaru di distrik Konoha serta rencana berikutnya untuk desa binaan tersebut. Gaara menghampirinya, sepertinya ia sedang senggang.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera memastikan sikap Nenek Chiyo, tak perlu menunggu calon mertuamu yang bicara," ujar Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah itu duduk di hadapannya dengan santai. Segera saja Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas, menatap sahabatnya.

"Ya, hari ini aku akan membawa Sakura. Kami akan mencoba bicara dengan Nenek Chiyo. Selama ini kita belum tahu sebab sebenarnya kan? Aku belum melihat alasan yang sebenarnya," ucap Sasuke. Gaara mengacungkan sebuah jari, tepatnya jempol kanannya.

"I count on you about it, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum. Dirinya yang masih terhitung muda ini belum bisa mengerti pola pikir seorang tua, apalagi seorang nenek tua yang jelas-jelas berbeda gender dengannya. Hei, bukankah pernah kaupelajari juga psikologi masyarakat di kuliahmu dulu, Sasuke?

"Thanks, Gaara. Aku akan mencobanya. Setidaknya kau telah membantuku meluluhkan kekerasan hatinya..."

"Meski sedikit, begitu?"

"Ah, yang penting dia tak sekeras dulu. Aku tak sanggup memikirkan semua sendiri, emnangani semua sendiri. Tapi, terima kasih, Gaara," ucap Sasuke lagi. Saat ini Gaara tidak melihat Sasuke yang biasanya tegar dan tampak sanggup menghadapi apapun. Sasuke yang menghadapi Nenek Chiyo adalah Sasuke yang lemah dan melankolis. Gaara tahu karena bagi Sasuke, nenek Chiyo adalah pengganti orangtuanya. Sasuke yang kuat dan dewasa itu bisa lemah kalau menghadapi Nenek Chiyo. Dan Gaara khawatir itu mengancam masa depan cinta Sasuke bila masalah Nenek Chiyo belum terselesaikan.

Gaara ingat saat itu Tuan Haruno gagal bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo karena ada kunjungan mendadak dari negara Australia. Sebuah kunjungan banding terkait permasalahn sosial masyarakat di Jepang. Sasuke mengatakan tak apa dan menenangkan Sakura yang merasa di nomorsekiankan oleh ayahnya. Sejak saat itu mereka belum menyusun lagi rencana pertemuan dengan Nenek Chiyo dan Tuan Haruno.

"Ah. Gaara, kau mau ikut denganku ke panti siang ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Ia melihat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Gaara menggeleng. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura. Dan baginya pantang menjadi orang ketiga saat sepasang kekasih sedang berduaan.

"Kau mau pakai sepeda, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Hhh, kalau kau sendirian tak apa. Tapi ingat, kau membawa Nona Haruno, Sasuke. Nona Haruno."

Seketika Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Benar-benar ia jadi konyol kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Sakura. Melihat wajah konyol Sasuke, Gaara melemparkan kunci mobilnya sambil tertawa.

"Pakai itu agar Haruno Sakura tidak disorot media karena pergi keluar naik sepeda," lanjut Gaara. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ia mengiyakan begitu saja tawaran Gaara.

"Tapi sepertinya lebih romantis pakai sepeda. Aku ingin seperti pasangan lain, Gaara. Sekali ini saja, onegai," Ah Sasuke kini malah seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada kakak atau ibunya. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tetap menyerahkan kunci mobil sampai sore nanti, kalau-kalau kau berubah pikiran. Oke, aku mau makan siang dulu," ucap Gaara akhirnya. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil.

Segera Sasuke menuju parkiran. Di depan mobil Gaara, ia berbelok, menghampiri sepedanya. Baginya, tetap saja sepeda adalah kendaraan paling keren. Dikendarai sepeda itu menuju kediaman Haruno.

"Aku siap," ujar seorang gadis bertopi deerstalker dan kacamata frame tebal warna pink. Sasuke terkejut dan sudah bisa menebak itu Sakura. Tawanya tertahan, dan keluar sedikit. "Kita naik bus kan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke turun dari sepeda dan mengangguk.

Akhirnya setelah menaiki bus kuning bergaris hijau, keduanya sampai di halte dekat panti asuhan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar suara Konohamaru dan Karin menyambut mereka.

"Kakaaaaak. Nenek Chiyo masak kareee," teriak Konohamaru. Sementara Karin menghampiri Sakura.

Dilihatnya wajah Nenek Chiyo yang di matanya tak bertambah tua. Nenek sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa dua tamu istimewa kesayangannya telah datang.

"Nek, ini aku," ucap Sasuke di pintu dapur. Bersegera ia mendekati rak piring, membantu menyusun piring yang akan dipakai makan bersama. Nenek Chiyo segera menoleh dan mendapati lelaki kekar di sampingnya. Orang yang diinduinya telah hadir di depan matanya. Tapi perempuan tua itu segera menguasai emosinya dengan nada datar.

"Tolong susun piring itu di ruang makan." Saat itu ia menyadari ada sepasang tangan lembut yang menyertai tangan-tangan Sasuke mengambil piring. Tak ada yang menyadari bibir tua itu tersenyum di sela kegiatannya mengaduk kare. Akhirnya mereka makan bersama.

Usai makan, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Nenek Chiyo tetap duduk di ruang makan sementara Konohamaru dan anak-anak lainnya membereskan meja makan.

"Jadi?"

"Iya, Nek. Aku meminta restumu untuk menikahi Sakura," ujar Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau..."

"Nek, ayahnya sudah merestui kami," Sasuke memotong dengan antusias.

"Belum bisa, Sasuke."

"Apa alasan Nenek belum bisa merestui kami?"

"Kau tahu? Aku tak ingin kau disia-siakan keluarga Haruno. Kau tahu kan aku yang merawat Nona Sakura sejak bayi? Kau sendiri yang menyukai Nona Sakura sejak ia kecil. Tapi aku tak mau sikap sok orang-orang kaya itu mengorbankanmu, Sasuke. Dan aku juga tak mau kau malah berubah seperti mereka..." ucap nenek Chiyo lirih. Seketika Sakura seperti memutar video masa kecilnya, sebuah rekaman yang mengiang, ucapan Sasuke di awal perkenalan mereka.

_Kau masih seperti dulu._

Seketika itu juga ia sadar bahwa Sasuke memang belum pernah ia kenal, tapi Sasuke mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Menyukainya, sejak kecil. Sakura seolah masuk ke dunia miliknya, dengan hati yang menghangat karena ia tahu bahwa sejak ia bayi Sasuke sudah menyukainya. Ia terlupa dengan ancaman ketidaksetujuan Nenek Chiyo yang dihadapinya.

"Nek, Nenek mau bukti apa untuk meyakinkan Nenek bahwa keluarga Haruno sudah berubah?" tanya Sasuke. Tampak sekali ia sedikit frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Nenek Chiyo kemudian beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan keduanya sebelum akhirnya tangan rentanya digenggam oleh tangan lembut milik Sakura.

"Aku bukti nyata bahwa keluargaku sudah berubah, Nek," ucap Sakura lembut, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum. Bagi perempuan renta di hadapannya, Sakura tersenyum tulus. Ya, perempuan itu dapat merasakan bahwa Sakura tersenyum tulus padanya. "Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yang diperbuat keluargaku di masa lalu," lanjut gadis anggun itu. Ia berdiri, menyejajarkan diri dengan Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tahu jasamu bagiku, bagi keluargaku. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang Nenek lakukan pada kami. Nek..." Sakura berhenti sejenak dan segera memeluk perempuan renta di hadapannya. Sasuke terhenyak dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakuranya.

"Aku tak ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih sekadar untuk meminta restumu, Nek. Aku tak mau egois. Hanya, aku ingin Nenek menerima keluargaku lagi seperti awal Nenek masuk dalam kehidupan kami, Nek. Aku tak tahu seperti apa tapi aku ingin Nenek tidak membenci keluarga Haruno." Ucap Sakura. Air matanya meleleh kini, sedikit sesenggukan di pelukan Nenek Chiyo. Kemudian hening, hanya sesenggukan dan hembusan nafas yang terdengar.

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang telah kulakukan," ucap sebuah suara berat nan berwibawa. Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ya, Tuan Haruno berdiri di sana.

Di pelukan Sakura, Nenek Chiyo mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya. Segera saja Sasuke ikut memeluk Nenek Chiyo sedangkan Tuan Haruno tersenyum melihat polah calon menantunya.

-Benar-benar End-


End file.
